wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Social media integration
: For help connecting to Wikia using your Facebook account, see '' '''Facebook and Twitter pages' can be a great way to attract new editors to your wikia and to interact with your users! Whether you want to discuss a new episode, talk about a recent game update or just want to socialize, having a Facebook or Twitter account for your community is a great idea. Though creating the social account isn't the hard part, it is often far more difficult to get the news out about those pages. But what better way than to advertise it on the main page with a Facebook or Twitter widget? Adding a Twitter timeline Adding a Twitter timeline to a page on your wiki is pretty simple - just follow these steps: * In , write this: *: * Replace 'getfandom' with the name of the Twitter feed (e.g. 'getfandom', 'BBCNews', 'EmWatson', etc.) The default feed length can be quite long, particularly for media-heavy feeds, so you may wish to tweak it. We support many of the parameters listed in Twitter's documentation. For example, if you wanted to set the "height" as "500" (pixels), you would write: : Or you might want to use the dark theme as well: : Note: the old method that used "widget-id" (e.g. ) will continue to work. Adding Facebook widgets With the following, you can include Facebook widgets anywhere on your site! The following examples make use of Wikia's Fandom Facebook page, https://www.facebook.com/getfandom, but should use your community's Facebook page, or the Facebook page for your community's topic. Page plugin The 'Page' plugin is a versatile widget that can allow viewers to like a Facebook page, see which of their friends already like it, and view recent posts from the page. This widget should meet most of your needs around showcasing a Facebook page on your wikia! The basic code looks like this: : This will generate a module that looks like this: : You can add parameters to the code to change additional elements: * data-show-posts="true" will show recent posts from the page * data-show-facepile="false" won't show the viewer's friends' faces * data-small-header="true" will make the cover image smaller, and data-hide-cover="true" will hide the cover image completely. For example, using some of those parameters: : This generates a module that looks like this: : Facebook's documentation page allows you to experiment with other layout options and generate a block of code that you can copy/paste onto your wikia. Select your options and click the "Get Code" button. You don't need to worry about the first step about using the "JavaScript SDK" – Wikia's taken care of that part. Just grab the code from step two and you'll be all set! Like button Adds a Like button that allows users to like the current page. You can also optionally add a Share button next to the Like button. : : Parameters * Add share="true" to also show a Share button. Share button The Share button lets users share a link on their timeline, in groups, or to their friends via a Facebook Message. Additional text can be added to the post or message. : : Parameters * Use the layout parameter to choose between various types of button. Possible values are "box_count", "button_count", "button", "link", "icon_link", or "icon". Follow button The Follow button allows users to subscribe to the public updates of your wikia's Facebook page (if you have created one). Use the href parameter to link the widget to your wikia's Facebook page. : : Deprecated widgets In June 2015, Facebook ended support for three older widgets that were supported on Wikia: * Like Box (tag was ) * Facepile (tag was ) * Recommendations Feed (tags was ) The Page plugin is the best replacement for these! Best practices * The Muppet Wiki has a box on the top right of their main page, and the page has over 13,000 likes! They share photos of their favorite characters, news about the Muppets and ask fans to comment on posts. * The Sims Wiki also has a very active Facebook community, with over 1500 likes. Like the Muppet Wiki, the box is on the top right of the page so the box will be one of the first things new visitors see. The Sims Wiki actively uses their Facebook page to share news articles, but also informs their users of important on-wikia discussions. I still can't work it out! If you are having problems setting up any of the Twitter or Facebook boxes, feel free to ask the community for help on our , or . Watch tutorial: your wiki on social media See also * A list of Wikia communities with Twitter accounts * A list of Wikia communities with Facebook accounts * More about Facebook Social Plugins Further Help & Feedback Category:Advice from Wikia Category:Help ca:Ajuda:Afegint Twitter i Facebook a les portades de:Hilfe:Social Media es:Ayuda:Integración de las redes sociales fi:Ohje:Sosiaalisen median integrointi fr:Aide:Intégration de réseaux sociaux it:Aiuto:Integrazione con i social ja:ヘルプ:ソーシャルメディアを取り込む ko:도움말:소셜 미디어 활용 pl:Pomoc:Serwisy społecznościowe pt:Ajuda:Integração com Redes Sociais ru:Справка:Виджеты социальных сетей uk:Довідка:Модулі Facebook vi:Trợ giúp:Tích hợp công cụ mạng xã hội zh:Help:社交媒體整合